Mr Brightside
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Hermione Granger est maintenant Hermione Weasley. Elle aime son mari, le chéri, le protège, mais ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle est heureuse, mais avec Draco Malfoy. Bien malgré lui. One-Shot


_Hello!_

_Encore un OS, là c'est un Draco/Hermione environ 2 ans après la fin de Poudlard, _

_La chanson est de The Killers et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, R&R_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mr Brightside<span>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm coming out of my cage - Je sors de ma cage<br>And I've been doing just fine - Et j'ai bien fait  
>Gotta gotta be down - Je vais toucher le fond<br>Because I want it all - Parce que je veux tout_

6.30 AM. C'est ce qu'affiche mon réveil en ce moment. Pour certains, il est l'heure de se lever. Pour moi, le moment de se remettre de ses émotions. Je suis assis dans mon lit, un oreiller en guise de dossier, les draps blancs pour seul habit, une cigarette à la bouche. Bouche gonflée par des baisers trop passionnés, trop francs…Je ne suis pas seul dans mon lit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'est endormie, je m'autorise un regard dans sa direction. Elle a la tête penchée sur le côté, vers moi, et les lèvres restées légèrement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux, emmêlés par nos ébats, couvrent sa nuque et ses omoplates de leurs reflets mordorés. Le drap arrive à peine à ses reins, me cachant ses formes généreusement féminines. Son dos nu offert à moi, j'y passe le plat de la main, le plus délicatement possible.

Un léger sourire apparaît sur son sommeil, et mon cœur bondit à l'intérieur de mon torse. Je tire une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette, et prends garde de recracher la fumée dans une direction opposée à ses poumons délicats. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer sa peau livide, piquée de quelques grains de beauté, ni ses épais cils bruns, bordant ses grandes paupières closes.

_It started out with a kiss - Tout a commencer avec un baiser  
>How did it end up like this - Comment est-ce que ça a pu se terminer comme ça<br>It was only a kiss, - Ce n'était qu'un baiser  
>it was only a kiss<em>

Hermione Granger. Non, Hermione Weasley, pense-je avec un pincement au cœur. Elle bat rapidement des paupières et étirent ses bras. Elle rabat le drap sous ses aisselles et me lance une œillade tendre. Elle ne se défait pas de mon sourire, et malgré moi, je lui réponds. Elle se met à genoux sur le matelas, cachant sa poitrine ronde dans un accès de fausse pudeur. Ses lèvres viennent s'appuyer longuement sur ma joue, et je la sens me voler ma cigarette. C'est ça, pas de réel baiser en dehors de nos nuits secrètes.

Qui aurait pensé, à l'époque de Poudlard, que quelque chose se passerait entre Granger et moi? Personne, j'en suis certain. Nous étions comme deux aimants à l'envers. Incompatibles. Elle était l'amie de ces crétins de Potter et Weasmoche, et moi je n'étais qu'un gosse de riche prétentieux et immature. Mais le destin fait mal les choses, car j'ai toujours ressenti cette attirance irrésistible pour la poupée imparfaite de Gryffondor.

Ce qui 'attire chez elle? Je n'aurais pas assez d'un an pour en ressortir la liste exhaustive. J'aime sa chevelure sauvage, qu'elle n'essaye même plus de dompter. J'aime ses grands yeux noisette, et leurs regards si chauds. J'aime ses lèvres, épaisses après nos baisers enflammés. J'aime ses joues facilement rougies, son petit nez en trompette, son menton rond…J'aime ses formes pleines, ses petites jambes potelées, ses mains sans bijoux…J'aime son arrogance de je-sais-tout, j'aime ses convictions…

Je n'ai jamais cédé à la tentation, du temps du collège. J'étais trop fier pour draguer une sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est amie de mon ennemi juré. Et puis même si c'était elle que je voulais, j'avais bien assez de prétendantes pour satisfaire mes besoins. Je m'amusais à la mettre plus bas que terre, certainement pour me prouver que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, qu'elle n'était qu'un bout de chair et que j'en trouverais de bien meilleures pour la remplacer. Lui faire du mal était le seul échappatoire.

Et puis il y a eu la guerre. La misère, les morts, la reconstruction du monde magique…J'ai perdu de vue les élèves de Poudlard, même ceux dont j'avais été proche. Blaise, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott…Tous oubliés aux même titre que les morts. J'avais quitté mes parents pour le loft londonien où je vis toujours. Je tirais un trait sur le passé pour repartir à zéro. Je ne voulais pas être un héros, même pas quelqu'un de bien. Je voulais simplement vivre en paix. C'était sans compter sur Granger.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon adresse, mais quelques mois après la fin de Voldy (oui parce que du coup son nom n'était plus tabou grâce au petit pote potty), j'ai reçu par hibou un faire-part de mariage. Elle allait se marier avec cet abruti de traître à son sang de merde de Weasley. Elle. Hermione Granger. Avec ce crétin. J'en suis resté choqué. Presque autant que du fait qu'ils m'invitent. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'y suis tout de même allé. J'étais curieux de les revoir, même si cela ne déclenchait aucune forme de plaisir en moi.

C'est le jour du mariage que tout a commencé. Je l'ai vu en arrivant à la mairie, et elle est venue me saluer comme un vieil ami. Ses anciens camarades étaient plus froids, tout comme moi. La paix ne faisait pas de nous des amis. Potter et sa fiancée (la petite Weasley) étaient leurs témoins. Les deux familles, moldus et sorciers, étaient confondues. Le tout Poudlard de 97 avait été invité. Je retrouvais tous ces visages que j'avais tentés d'oublier.

"- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, Drago, je n'en attendais pas tant." Me dit-elle lorsque nous furent à peu près seuls, quelques minutes après la cérémonie.

"- Je crois que nous avons tous mûris, les querelles d'adolescents sont bonnes pour les adolescents." Renvoyais-je avec un sourire narquois qui prouvait exactement le contraire. Elle m'avait souri de cet air tendre, et j'avais senti mon cœur s'emballer. Rien n'avait changé, en réalité. Ni elle, ni moi, ni cette chose étrange qui se plaisait à me torturer dès qu'elle était présente.

"- Tu es venu seul?" Avait-elle demandé, les joues rosies par une curiosité mal déguisée en politesse. J'avais souri, meilleur acteur.

"- Je ne suis pas marié. Pas même fiancé, si c'était le fond de ta question." Avais-je répondu. Elle s'était immédiatement renfermée dans ses airs farouches.

"- Pas du tout, mais je suis désolée pour toi." Me dit-elle en s'embrasant une nouvelle fois.

"- Inutile. On peut être heureux sans être marié." La rabrouai-je, vexé par l'insinuation. Elle avait froncé ses sourcils.

"- Tu es heureux, alors?" Questionna-t-elle, sceptique.

"- Et toi?" Avais-je rétorqué, un peu plus agressif.

Non, je n'étais pas heureux. Si je l'avais été la veille, je ne l'étais déjà plus. La voir dans sa robe blanche, avec la même prestance qu'une meringue, et sa coiffure torée à quatre épingles, me dégoûtait. Je ne voulais pas la voir mariée, parce que malgré tout, je la voulais pour moi. C'était la première fois que je m'avouais sincèrement que j'avais envie d'elle. Je réalisais du même coup que c'était ma dernière chance de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne répondait pas à ma question, les lèvres pourtant entrouvertes, pleines de bonnes intentions. Elle n'était pas heureuse non plus, et le regard qu'elle m'adressait n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un SOS. Je devais sauver son âme. Il ne me restait qu'une seconde pour me décider. Je n'avais jamais été très courageux. Tant pis, je me jetai à l'eau. Qu'avais-je à perdre, lorsqu'elle remettait en cause toute sa vie sentimentale?

"- Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu…" Commença-t-elle. Dans d'autres conditions, j'aurais volontiers ricané. A cet instant, elle était redevenue l'Hermione Granger de Poudlard, m'appelant par mon nom de famille, montant sur ses grands chevaux…

Je ne l'avais pas laissée dire un mot de plus. Elle aurait tout gâché. J'ai pris son visage en coupe, le teint livide de mes mains tranchant sur ses joues bouillantes. J'ai senti son souffle contre mes lèvres, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Lorsque nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Je n'avais jamais connu cela, et elle non plus si j'en croyais sa façon de s'agripper à ma veste.

C'était comme un rayon de soleil après une tempête, ou comme une pluie douce et fraîche après l'été indien. C'était bon, c'était nouveau et rassurant. C'était la vie, la vrai, sans condition, sans concession. Elle et moi, nos lèvres qui parlaient à la place de nos cœurs. Elle voulut se détacher de moi, mais j'approfondissais le baiser. Notre étreinte était si chaude qu'elle n'eut pas la force morale de s'en défaire.

C'était à ce moment-là que ces cercles vicieux et ces triangles infernaux ont commencé. Le début de sa vie, la fin de la mienne. Nous nous étions séparés quelques secondes plus tard, dérangés par le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque. Heureusement, personne ne nous avait surpris, malgré le peu de précautions que nous avions prises. Elle était cramoisie, et j'avoue que je n'étais pas dans un bien meilleur état. Je lui avais sourit, mais elle m'avait giflé. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

"- Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Rien de plus." M'avait-elle avertit tout bas, dans une voix qu'elle empêchait avec difficulté de hurler et grogner comme une furie. Je n'avais plus sourit en la regardant partir.

"- Ce n'était qu'un baiser." M'étais-je répété une fois seul.

Nous avions menti, car moins d'un mois plus tard, alors qu'elle s'appelait déjà Wesley, nous nous revoyions. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je la regarde renfiler son jean souple, je me dis que c'était loin de n'être qu'un baiser. Ca avait été THE baiser. Une vrai confession, une déclaration imagée. Je lui souris encore, sentant mes yeux se fermer. Je commence à fatiguer.

_Now I'm falling asleep - Maintenant je m'endors  
>And she's calling a cab - Elle appelle un taxi<em>

J'entends sa voix à son portable. Elle sourit brièvement, comme si l'interlocuteur pouvait la voir, et raccroche. Elle est tellement paranoïaque qu'elle préfère appeler un taxi qu'utiliser sa propre voiture. Quant à Transplaner, c'est carrément inimaginable, pour elle. Comme Weasley travaille au ministère, elle a peur qu'il accède aux fichiers de surveillance des Transplanages et voit combien de fois elle fait le même trajet par semaine. Complètement folle.

Elle s'approche du lit et se met à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur mon biceps. Elle embrasse ma clavicule et pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je ne bouge plus, fixant le plafond. J'aimerais mieux qu'elle disparaisse, plutôt que de rallonger les au revoir comme elle le fait. Je crois qu'elle sait à quel point elle me fait mal, et qu'elle tente de radoucir la séparations pour moins me blesser. Raté.

Nous restons quelques minutes dans la même position. N'y tenant plus, je m'autorise à caresser ses cheveux. Ils ne sont ni raides, ni bouclés, et pas particulièrement doux, mais je les aime. Ils sentent l'après-shampoing à l'abricot, exactement le parfum de son lait pour le corps. Je le sais, même si elle n'est jamais restée assez longtemps chez moi pour y prendre sa douche. En général, comme aujourd'hui, elle débarque tard dans la nuit, à l'heure où il prend son service. Elle me souffle quelques mots doux car elle sait que je n'y résisterais pas, quelle que soit ma rancune. Elle passe la nuit avec moi, par sur le coup des sept heures, directement au travail, et prend sa douche là-bas.

Un klaxon retentit dans la ruelle où j'habite. Elle se relève immédiatement, plus pressée qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Elle embrasse mon front brièvement, et attrape son sac à main. L'amertume se transforme en fiel sous ma langue. Une fois de plus, je suis cet abruti dont elle se sert, celui qu'elle mène à la baguette parce qu'il se meurt d'elle. Je lui tends un peu d'argent moldu qui traînait sur ma table de chevet, pour payer son taxi. Elle ne les prend pas et me fusille du regard.

"- Pas la peine de me payer, c'est offert par la maison." Crache-t-elle en une grimace.

"- Ha c'est vrai, pardon. De toute façon, c'est plutôt moi qui suis à ton service…" Rétorque-je.

Instantanément, je vois ses grands yeux se brouiller de larmes. D'habitude, c'est à ce moment que je détourne le regard pour la laisser partir. Aujourd'hui, je suis trop énervé, trop amoureux pour ne pas la faire souffrir un peu plus. Qu'elle souffre plus pour que j'aie moins mal. Que je puisse enfin partager ma peine. J'attrape son bras avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée, et la tire vers moi. Lorsque ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes seulement, elle fait un mouvement instinctif pour se reculer.

"- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Granger!" Ordonne-je, la voix tremblante. Le Drago collégien refaisait surface, et rappelait avec lui la petite Gryffondor coincée, le dos courbé par les bouquins qu'elle trimbalait.

"- Lâche-moi, Malfoy!" S'écrie-t-elle en me repoussant. J'obéis à contre-cœur.

"- A vos ordres Madame Weasley. Vous passerez le bonjour à votre époux de la part de votre amant." Elle verse une larme, mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle se sent coupable de me faire du mal ou de le tromper. Enfin, elle s'en va.

_While he's having a smoke - Pendant qu'il fume  
>And she's taking a drag - Elle lui vole une bouffée<br>Now they're going to bed - Ils vont au lit  
>And my stomach is sick - Et mon estomac en est malade<br>And it's all in my head - Tout ça est dans ma tête  
>But she's touching his chest - Mais elle touche son torse<br>Now, he takes off her dress -Maintenant, il enlève sa robe  
>Now, let me go - Laisse-moi partir<em>

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour la voir réapparaître. Je lui ai fait mal, je l'ai senti. Elle l'a mérité. Elle se joue de moi comme d'un vulgaire esclave, et je ne peux rien faire contre. Ce n'est pas la tête mais le cœur qui parle lorsqu'elle est là, et je n'en prends conscience qu'une fois qu'elle part. J'aimerais la repousser une bonne fois pour toute, mais mon cœur n'en a ni l'envie, ni la force. Il préfère se faire lacérer à chacune de ses apparitions.

Mon esprit me joue des tours, lui aussi, il aime me torturer. Je la vois en petite tenue, dans le living du pavillon de banlieue où ils doivent habiter. Il est assis dans un fauteuil abîmé, seul mobilier qu'il est en mesure de lui offrir, fumant un cigare de cuba qu'on lui a sûrement offert par pitié. Je la vois se trémousser et passer sa main délicate dans l'immonde chevelure rousse qu'il lèguera sûrement à leurs enfants.

Elle prend le cigare en bouche et sourit d'un air érotique en tirant dessus. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'il ait envie d'elle. Je sais, car moi-même, je suis hors de moi de l'imaginer faire cela. J'imagine qu'il la porte jusqu'à leur chambre nuptiale, et qu'elle rit. Qu'elle rit plus qu'elle ne le fait avec moi. Mon estomac se renverse lorsqu'une nouvelle imagine me vient à l'esprit. Elle passe langoureusement les mains sur le torse moue et constellé de tâches brunes, alors qu'il fait remonter la fine nuisette sur ses cuisses.

_I just can't look its killing me - Je ne peux pas regarder, ça me tue  
>And taking control - Et prend le contrôle<em>

J'ouvre de grands yeux hagards, comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar. Je jure contre moi-même et me mets assis au bord du matelas. J'attrape mon caleçon, par terre, et un débardeur blanc, non loin de la tête de lit. Je me lève, et prends le chemin de la cuisine. Un grand verre d'eau glacé me fait du bien. Même le bruit monotone du robinet est rassurant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me torture? Je ne rêve pas d'elle en temps normal, et encore moins de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en général, j'oublie mes rêves dès le réveil. C'est une bonne façon de ne pas se laisser perturber par un monde imaginaire, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Alors Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à provoquer mon subconscient en lui envoyant ce genre d'image?

C'est un peu comme montrer des messages subliminaux à un être déjà déséquilibré. C'est toute l'excuse que j'attends pour perdre le contrôle. Choper ma baguette, et la suivre. Suivre ce putain de taxi jusqu'à son boulot, squatter dans un parc minable toute la journée s'il le faut. Et le soir, la pister jusqu'à leur mystérieuse maison. Là, l'effet de surprise de mon côté, je balance un sortilège interdit en plein dans sa tronche de rouquin imberbe.

Je ne le tuerais pas tout de suite, bien sûr. Ce serait trop facile. Il est marié depuis treize mois avec Hermione. Si on en croit les statistiques, ça fait environ cent quatre rapports sexuels depuis notre premier baiser. Un peu plus que ce que j'ai fait, puisque cette nuit était nos soixante-quatorze, soixante-quinze, et soixante-seizième rapports. Un nouveau pincement au cœur m'assaille en y pensant.

Bref, je le ferais déguster du Crucio jusqu'à ce que la folie s'en suive. J'en profiterais pour lui rappeller à quel point il est moins que rien, et comment Hermione s'est foutu de lui depuis le début. Je me ferais une joie de détailler chaque minute que nous avons passé ensemble, chaque chose que je lui ai fait, chaque chose qu'elle m'a fait, chaque fois que je l'ai entendue jouir sous moi, chaque fois que j'ai jouie en elle. Et quand il sera trop taré pour comprendre ce que je lui dis, je l'achèverais.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea - Jalousie, faisant plonger les saints dans la mer_

J'avoue, je suis jaloux. Non seulement de son mari, mais aussi du chauffeur de taxi qui m'amène à son travail, des gens qu'elle croise dans la rue, de ceux à qui elle parle, de ses collègues de travail, de ses amis, de sa famille, de son con de chat, qui se paye la même tronche que Weasmoche. Tout ce à quoi je croyais auparavant: le sang, le rang, l'argent…Tout a perdu son sens, quand elle est devenue ma seule divinité. La seule chose que je suis capable de voir, et de vouloir. Le reste se noie dans l'inutilité et l'inattention la plus complète.

_Swimming through sick lullabies - Nageant malgré les berceuses malades_

En repassant près de mon lit, je pose mon verre sur le bureau, et allume la radio. C'est un canal que je n'écoute presque jamais, mais le seul qu'on puisse capter depuis cette ruelle saccagée. Je monte un peu le son et tourne le bouton pour trouver l'emplacement où les grésillements seront les plus supportables. Lorsque cela devient assez clair pour que je reconnaisse l'air qui passe, je souris amèrement. Par le plus grand des hasard, une jeune moldue est en train de clamer son infidélité et ses regrets dans un anglais américanisé. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, pense-je en éteignant l'appareil.

_Choking on your alibis - Etouffant tes alibis_

Je pense avec amertume qu'elle est déjà sur la route, peut-être même en train d'écouter la stupide chanson purement commerciale qui passe à la radio. J'espère que c'est le cas, et que ça la fera réfléchir. J'espère qu'elle en tirera une leçon et fera enfin un choix adulte, mettant fin à ses caprices de fille unique. Qu'elle arrête de s'excuser de sa voix de miel chaque fois qu'elle veut oublier sa vie en se logeant dans mes bras. Qu'elle soit enfin une femme, et qu'elle tue celui qu'elle aime le moins. Celui dont elle peut se passer. Lui.

_But it's just the price I pay - Mais c'est le prix que je paye_

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil de cuir, près du bureau. Je tripote quelques dossiers à moitié traités, mais mon esprit ne veut pas la quitter. Je la sens encore dans mes bras. J'aperçois même un de ses cheveux sur la taie d'oreiller que je lui ai prêté. Bientôt, je garderais ses sous-vêtements pour les renifler comme un chien, pendant les longues nuits d'attente où je rêve à elle. C'est le prix à payer lorsqu'on n'est ni l'ami ni l'amour, mais l'amant. Être le sous-fifre, la cinquième roue du carrosse, et en même temps la drogue, la vie. J'accepte le deal, malgré moi.

_Destiny is calling me - Le destin m'appelle  
>Open up my eager eyes - Ouvrant mes yeux impatients<em>

Déjà, au lieu de me fixer sur le présent morne, je me projette dans l'heureux futur où je verrais son numéro de téléphone s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable. Alors je décrocherais et on se donnera un nouveau rendez-vous. Je reculerais un peu l'heure qu'elle demandera, pour qu'elle pense que je ne lui suis pas totalement mis à disposition. Ensuite elle viendra chez moi, nous nous montrerons francs et amoureux, je lui ferais l'amour, et au matin, lorsqu'elle partira, on se disputera. Ce sera peut-être ce soir, peut-être demain, peut-être le mois prochain…Peu importe, ça arrivera, comme à chaque fois.

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside - Parce que je suis Monsieur "Bon-côté"_

C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certain, qu'elle reviendra. La seule chose qui me retient de devenir fou, aussi. Elle n'arrêtera pas de me voir, car je suis celui qui lui apporte du piment, de la joie, de l'insouciance. Je suis celui avec qui elle n'a aucune responsabilité, avec qui elle peut être elle-même, et aucune femme ne peut se passer de cela. Je suis là pour lui montrer que le monde n'est pas qu'une suite de devoirs et de responsabilité, qu'elle peut laisser ressortir la gamine pétillante qui sommeille en elle. Je suis celui là. A mes dépends.

_Cause I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_


End file.
